Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package, a method of manufacturing the light emitting device package, and a light source apparatus including the light emitting device package.
Background Art
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device package, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device package, and a light source apparatus including the semiconductor device package.
A semiconductor device including a compound such as GaN, AlGaN and the like may have many merits such as wide and easily adjustable band gap energy, so that the semiconductor device may be used variously as a light emitting device, a light receiving device, various diodes, and the like.
Specifically, as thin film growth technology and device materials have been developed, a light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode or a laser diode, using a Group III-V or II-VI compound semiconducting material has an advantage capable of realizing light of various wavelength bands such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet light. In addition, a light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode or a laser diode, using a Group III-V or II-VI compound semiconducting material may realize a white light source with high efficiency by using a fluorescent material or by combining colors. Such a light emitting device has advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifetime, a fast response speed, safety, and environmental friendliness as compared with a conventional light source such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamps, or the like.
In addition, when a light-receiving device such as a photodetector or a solar cell is fabricated by using a Group III-V or Group-VI-VI compound semiconductor material, since the material of the device material has been developed, light in various wavelength ranges is absorbed to generate optical current, so that light of various wavelength ranges from gamma rays to radio wavelength regions may be used. Further, such a light receiving device may have advantages of a fast response speed, safety, environmental friendliness and easy control of device materials, so that the light receiving device may be easily used for a power control, a microwave circuit or a communication module.
Therefore, the application of the semiconductor device is expanded to a transmitting module of an optical communication transmitting module, a light emitting diode backlight serving as a substitute for a cold cathode fluorescence lamp (CCFL) constituting a backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a white light emitting diode lighting device serving as a substitute for a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp, a vehicle headlight, a signal lamp and a sensor for detecting gas or fire. In addition, the application of the semiconductor device may be expanded to a high-frequency application circuit, other power control devices, and a communication module.
A light emitting device may serve as a p-n junction diode having a characteristic of converting electric energy into light energy by using group III-V or II-VI elements of the periodic table, and may provide various wavelengths by controlling the composition ratio of compound semiconductors.
For instance, a nitride semiconductor represents superior thermal stability and wide band gap energy so that the nitride semiconductor has been spotlighted in the field of optical devices and high-power electronic devices. In particular, blue, green, and UV light emitting devices employing the nitride semiconductor have already been commercialized and extensively used.
For example, an ultraviolet light emitting device may be used as a light emitting diode that emits light distributed in a wavelength range of 200 nm to 400 nm, used for sterilization and purification in the case of a short wavelength in the wavelength band, and used for an exposure machine, a curing machine, or the like in the case of a long wavelength.
The UV-A (315 nm˜400 nm) has been applied to various fields such as UV curing for industrial use, curing of printing ink, an exposure machine, discrimination of counterfeit, photocatalytic disinfection, special illumination (aquarium/agriculture and the like), the UV-B (280 nm to 315 nm) has been used for medical use, and the UV-C (200 nm˜280 nm) has been applied to air purification, water purification, sterilization products, and the like.
Meanwhile, as a semiconductor device capable of providing a high output has been requested, a semiconductor device capable of increasing an output by applying a high power source has been studied.
In addition, research on a method for improving the light extraction efficiency of a semiconductor device and enhancing the luminous intensity in a package stage in a semiconductor device package has been studied. Further, in the semiconductor device package, studies on a method of enhancing the bonding strength between the package electrode and the semiconductor device have been performed.
In addition, in the semiconductor device package, studies on a method for reducing the manufacturing cost and improving the manufacturing yield by improving the process efficiency and changing the structure have been performed.